In conventional wireless communications, an access network is generally employed to support communications for a number of mobile devices. An access network is typically implemented with multiple fixed site base stations dispersed throughout a geographic region. The geographic region is generally subdivided into smaller regions known as cells. Each base station may be configured to serve the mobile devices in its respective cell. An access network may not be easily reconfigured when there are varying traffic demands across different cellular regions.
In contrast to the conventional access network, ad-hoc networks are dynamic. An ad-hoc network may be formed when a number of wireless communication devices, often referred to as terminals join together to form a network. Terminals in ad-hoc networks can operate as either a host or router. Thus, an ad-hoc network may be easily reconfigured to meet existing traffic demands in a more efficient fashion. Moreover, ad-hoc networks do not require the infrastructure required by conventional access networks, making ad-hoc networks an attractive choice for the future.
Ultra-Wideband (UWB) is an example of a communications technology that may be implemented with ad-hoc networks. UWB provides high speed communications over a wide bandwidth. At the same time, UWB signals are transmitted in very short pulses that consume very little power. The output power of the UWB signal is so low that it looks like noise to other RF technologies, making it less interfering.
As more terminals are added to an access network, regardless whether the access network is a conventional network or an ad-hoc network, an added terminal creates more interference for terminals other than the terminal with which it is communicating. Thus, it is desirable to limit transmissions to avoid interference with other terminal communications.